LED displays, LED display components, and arrayed LED devices include a large number of diodes placed at defined locations across the surface of the display or device. Fluidic assembly may be used for assembling diodes in relation to a substrate. Such assembly is often a stochastic process whereby LED devices are deposited into wells on a substrate. Forming such wells into the surface of a substrate using traditional pattern and etch processes can result in irregular well shapes including, for example, concave down well bottoms that make fluidic assembly less controllable.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for manufacturing physical structures on a substrate.